Klub Misteri
by Indra Kusuma
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, siswa berotak encer tapi malas belajar. Di sekolahnya seluruh siswa wajib mengikuti klub. Tapi Naruto tidak mengikuti klub manapun, bukan hanya dia saja, melainkan 3 orang lainnya. Setelah perdebatan panjang akhirnya mereka membuat klub baru. Naruto terjebak di klub bernama Klub Misteri, parahnya lagi semua anggotanya merupakan siswa terbaik.
1. Misteri Pertama

_A new project from Indra Kusuma_. Semoga banyak yang suka.

* * *

 **Klub Misteri**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warning** : Alternate Universe, Out of Character

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Misteri Pertama**

 **.**

 _Naruto, anakku,_

 _Bagaimana kabarmu? Ibu harap baik-baik saja. Maaf karena tidak bisa menemanimu di kota baru. Pekerjaan Ibu sangat banyak di sini. Oke, Ibu tahu kau marah, tidak pernah membalas SMS, tidak pernah mengangkat telepon dariku. Naruto, kau harus memiliki kehidupan baru, di kota baru. Semua ini kulakukan untukmu, untuk masa depanmu. Tanah kelahiranmu, Hamada sudah tidak aman lagi. Pergaulan di sana tidak bagus! Kau jadi malas belajar karena bergaul dengan mereka._

 _Jadinya Ibu mendaftarkanmu di SMA Kuoh. Semoga kau bisa berprestasi. Naruto, di sana kau hanya harus fokus belajar saja. Jangan memikirkan uang. Ibu akan mengirimmu uang tiap bulannya. Jika kurang tinggal beritahu Ibu._

 _Semoga di kota Kuoh kau memiliki banyak teman. Kuoh adalah kota dengan remaja paling baik di Jepang. Di sana jarang terjadi kasus kejahatan. Tempatnya juga nyaman karena banyak taman asri. Itulah sebabnya Ibu mendaftarkanmu di SMA Kuoh, bukan di Tokyo yang merupakan pusat pendidikan._

 _Naruto, anakku, Ibu janji akan mengunjungimu jika ada waktu. Semoga kau baik-baik saja di sana._

 _Dari Ibumu, Uzumaki Kushina_

Sosok remaja pirang yang berdiri di depan gerbang SMA Kuoh menghela nafas. Melipat surat di tangannya, dimasukkan kembali ke dalam amplop, lalu di simpan di saku celana. Apa yang dikatakan Ibunya memang benar, dia sedang marah.

Siswa yang baru lulus lalu tiba-tiba dikabari masuk ke SMA di kota berbeda, parahnya lagi siswa itu tidak mau dan menentang. Sekiranya begitulah kejadian beberapa minggu lalu. Remaja pirang itu tidak mau meninggalkan Hamada. Dia memiliki banyak teman di sana.

Tapi, jika dipikirkan sekali lagi, perkataan seorang Ibu memang selalu benar. Remaja pirang yang baru menyadari teman-temannya di Hamada tidak benar mulai menyesali perbuatannya. Ya, dia telah salah mengambil langkah yang mengakibatkan kemauan belajarnya menurun drastis.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya di tengah bunga sakura berguguran. Layaknya salju yang jatuh perlahan membasahi rambut.

Pusing memikirkan dirinya, remaja pirang itu mulai melangkah memasuki sekolah sebagai siswa baru tahun pertama. Di depannya, banyak orang berkumpul saling mempromosikan klub masing-masing. Remaja pirang itu yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto hanya melalui mereka tanpa suara. Mengabaikan setiap tawaran yang ditujukan pada dirinya.

Naruto tidak tertarik mengikuti klub manapun. Selama hidup sebagai siswa dia tidak pernah mengikuti klub. Alasannya hanya satu, _mengikuti klub hanya akan mengurangi jam bermain bersama teman-temannya._ Pemikiran itu semakin hari semakin kuat hinggap di hatinya. Dampaknya adalah dia jadi tidak minat mengikuti kegiatan klub meskipun sudah tidak memiliki teman.

Naruto memasuki gedung utama tempat kelasnya berada. Di sekitarnya, mading dengan banyak kertas-kertas promosi klub berjajar. Ciri khas musim semi selain bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

1-D

Naruto memandang papan bertuliskan nama kelasnya. Letaknya berada di ujung ruangan. Dia masuk dan melihat beberapa orang sudah berada di kelas. Mereka mengobrol terpisah, membentuk beberapa kelompok. Sepertinya mereka sudah memiliki teman baru. Naruto melangkah menuju kursi paling ujung di dekat jendela. Duduk. Memandang hamparan bunga berwarna pink. Mengabaikan setiap hiruk-piruk dari 'calon' teman kelasnya.

5 menit kemudian, bel berbunyi. Beberapa detik setelah itu seorang guru masuk dan menyuruh seluruh siswa menuju aula. Kegiatan biasa di hari pertama sekolah akan dimulai, bertajuk 'Upacara Penyambutan Siswa Baru'.

"Benar-benar membosankan," keluh Naruto. Menguap di kursi paling ujung. Tidak berminat mengikuti upacara yang berisikan pidato dari kepala sekolah dan perwakilan siswa baru.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto terlelap dalam tidur.

* * *

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi, wali kelas kalian. Hari ini kita akan mengadakan pemilihan ketua kelas, wakil, sekertaris, dan lainnya. Ada beberapa informasi yang harus saya beritahu kembali. Diantaranya adalah siswa wajib mengikuti kegiatan klub. Tidak boleh ada yang tidak mengikuti. Aku akan memberi kalian formulirnya. Setelah diisi kalian boleh mengumpulkannya di meja saya di ruang guru. Batas waktunya hanya sampai sekarang. Jika besok masih belum mengumpulkan, kami dari pihak sekolah akan memberikan sanksi."

Lagi. Naruto menguap bosan mendengar wali kelasnya bicara. Mau seberapa lama berbicara pun Naruto tidak akan berminat mengikuti kegiatan klub. Formulir yang berada di atas mejanya tidak dia sentuh. Bahkan, hanya sekedar melihat Naruto enggan. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada pohon sakura. Hanya pohon sakura.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Seluruh siswa sibuk berjalan menuju ruang guru untuk memberikan formulir pendaftaran klub. Kecuali beberapa orang dan diantaranya adalah Naruto. Bagaikan ikan yang berenang melawan arus, Naruto berjalan di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang. Arah jalan mereka berbeda mengakibatkan bahu Naruto berkali-kali beradu dengan yang lain.

Tujuan Naruto adalah pulang ke apartemen dan tidur.

Keesokan harinya. Masalah menghampiri Naruto. Sepertinya perkataan Kakashi tidak main-main yang menyebutkan siswa yang tidak mengikuti kegiatan klub akan diberi sanksi. Naruto dibawa oleh Kakashi menuju ruang kesiswaan. Sempat dia melihat beberapa orang bernasib sama sepertinya. Dibawa oleh wali kelas menuju ruang kesiswaan.

"Dari sini, kau akan berbicara dengan Anko-sensei. Uzumaki-kun, sebaiknya kau cepat memutuskan klub mana yang akan kau ikuti. Atau tidak kau akan diskors, mengerti?"

"Ya." Jawab Naruto malas. Kakashi hanya menghela nafas melihat respon salah satu anak didiknya.

Naruto memasuki ruang kesiswaan diikuti oleh 3 orang di belakangnya. Menghadap seorang guru bermuka seram. Entah kenapa, mereka berempat bisa merasakan aura kelam di sekitar guru kesiswaan itu.

"Aku tidak percaya kalian siswa terbaik –yah, kecuali satu orang bisa melanggar peraturan sekolah secepat ini. Bahkan belum 1 minggu kalian bersekolah di sini." Katanya dingin. Memandang tajam mata empat siswa di depannya. Membuat yang ditatap ketakutan.

'Cih.' Naruto mendecih dalam hati. Perkataan guru di depannya tadi secara tidak langsung mengejeknya, dengan cara tersirat. Tunggu dulu, kenapa dia marah karena ejekan tadi? Bukankah itu semua karena dirinya sendiri? Pilihannya? Pilihan yang membuat malas belajar. Seharusnya dia tidak tersinggung. Berbeda dengan orang pintar yang disebut bodoh, mereka berhak tersinggung.

"Sebutkan alasan jelas kenapa kalian tidak ingin mengikuti kegiatan klub!" perintah Anko.

Seorang siswi berkacamata yang memiliki tubuh paling pendek di antara mereka maju satu langkah. Ah … kalau tidak salah dia adalah perwakilan siswa baru yang berpidato di depan aula kelas kemarin. Naruto ingat meskipun hanya melihatnya beberapa detik saja sebelum dia tidur terlelap.

"Aku tidak mengikuti kegiatan klub karena itu hanya akan mengurangi jatah jam belajarku." Katanya datar.

Seperti dipukul oleh batu, hati Naruto tiba-tiba sakit. Perkataan gadis itu hampir mirip seperti perkataannya. Bedanya hanya di akhir kalimat.

"Coba ulangi sekali lagi!"

Gadis itu kembali mengucapkan perkataannya.

"Dengar ya Sitri-san. Entah itu alasanmu untuk kebaikan, peraturan tetap peraturan. Meskipun kau memiliki nilai paling tinggi, kau tidak akan naik kelas karena tidak memiliki nilai klub."

"Apa maksudmu Sensei?"

Mitarashi Anko menepuk jidatnya. "Sepertinya wali kelasmu lupa memberitahukan informasi ini. Dengar, standar kelulusan di sini bukan hanya dilihat dari nilai akademik saja, tapi dari nilai klub. Satu saja nilaimu kurang atau tidak ada, kau tidak akan naik kelas."

Gadis itu nampaknya sedikit terkejut. Dia benar-benar tidak mengetahui tentang ini.

"Yah, wajar saja kalian tidak mengetahuinya karena peraturan itu baru dibuat." Lanjut Mitarashi Anko cepat tanggap melihat raut wajah terkejut Sitri.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mempertimbangkannya lagi. Meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki niat bergabung dengan klub yang ada di sekolah ini." Gadis itu melangkah mundur. Mensejajarkan dirinya lagi dengan yang lain.

"Selanjutnya kau. Apa alasanmu?"

Semua pandangan tertuju pada gadis cantik berambut merah crimson. Menantikan jawaban apa yang akan dia berikan. Mereka –khususnya ketiga murid menanti dengan penasaran karena melihat senyum yang terus bertengger di wajah gadis crimson itu. Seakan tidak memiliki rasa bersalah.

"Tidak ada klub yang cocok untukku."

"Hah?"

"Maksudku, dari sekian banyak klub yang ada di sekolah ini, tidak ada satupun yang mampu membuatku tertarik. Jadinya aku tidak mengisi formulir."

"Alasan macam apa itu? Maksudmu klub di sekolah ini tidak bagus, hah?"

"Bukan seperti itu, Anko-sensei. Setiap orang memiliki rasa tertarik berbeda 'kan? Jadi wajar saja aku tidak tertarik." Gadis crimson berkata dengan tenang. Melupakan kengerian Anko yang sempat hinggap di hatinya.

"Hn. Aku tidak peduli apapun alasanmu. Peraturan tetap peraturan. Jalani atau keluar dari sekolah! Selanjutnya, kau!"

Yang ditanya sekarang adalah seorang pria berwajah keras, tepat berdiri di samping Naruto. Memiliki warna mata hitam yang senada dengan rambutnya. Dia hanya memandang Anko datar. Raut wajahnya hampir menyaingi Sitri.

"Alasanku, sama seperti gadis merah ini." Katanya singkat, padat, jelas.

"Dan jawabanku sama seperti tadi." Anko tidak mau kalah. Dia membalas perkataan siswa di depannya dengan singkat. "Terakhir, kau! Apa alasanmu? Oh … tidak perlu menjawabnya. Aku tahu jawaban orang sepertimu. Kau tidak mengikuti klub karena malas 'kan?" Aura di sekitar tubuh Anko mulai meledak.

Telak! Naruto kena telak! Matanya membulat sempurna. Terkejut. Guru di depannya paham betul karakter orang seperti Naruto. Remaja pirang itu mengangguk, mengiyakan. Membuat sang Mitarashi Anko semakin marah.

"ORANG SEPERTIMU TIDAK COCOK JADI SISWA DI SINI! KAU HANYA AKAN MENJADI DURI DALAM KELAS! AH TIDAK … TAPI KOTORAN YANG AKAN MENCEMARI NAMA SEKOLAH! SEBAIKNYA KAU CEPAT PUTUSKAN KLUB MANA YANG AKAN DIIKUTI SEBELUM SURAT PENGUNDURAN DIRI SAMPAI DI RUMAHMU!"

"Baiklah. Tidak perlu teriak seperti itu." Kata Naruto. Kalimat terakhirnya sengaja dia pelankan agar Anko tidak mendengar. Bisa panjang urusannya jika sampai terdengar.

Gadis merah tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan kanannya. Bermaksud memberi usul. Sepertinya dia sangat antusias. Naruto sekilas melihat alasan tersembunyi dalam senyuman indah itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku memberikan usul?"

"Apa? Cepat katakan saja!"

"Bagaimana kalau kami membuat klub baru? Anda tahu, 2 diantara kami tidak tertarik mengikuti klub yang ada. Jadinya kami akan mendirikan klub sendiri."

Anko mengusap dagunya, "Boleh juga. Aku suka idemu. Kebetulan ada kelas kosong di atas. Jadi, klub apa yang ingin kau dirikan?"

"Klub Misteri."

"Klub apaan itu?" Tanya gadis kacamata yang memiliki nama lengkap Sona Sitri.

Naruto juga heran dengan nama klub itu.

"Klub misteri adalah klub yang memiliki kegiatan untuk memecahkan misteri. Apapun misterinya, dari siapapun misterinya akan kami pecahkan. Bagaimana? Seru 'kan?" gadis merah itu terlihat senang.

'Jadi ini alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia tidak mau mengikuti klub yang ada, _membuat klub baru_. Sejak awal dia memang mengincar itu. Ck! Dasar gadis otak encer. Selain pintar mencari alasan, ekspresinya juga hampir sempurna.' Batin Naruto, menatap dalam gadis merah itu.

"Hmm … sebenarnya aku cukup tertarik dengan klub itu. Baiklah, aku akan memberikan izin pembuatan klub baru dengan syarat kalian harus menerimanya. Sona Sitri-san, apa kau bersedia bergabung dengan klub misteri?"

Sona diam sesaat. "Baikah. Lagipula klub itu tidak memiliki kegiatan yang pasti. Jika tidak ada misteri maka akan nganggur. Aku bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan belajar. Benar begitu, Rias Gremory-san?"

Rias, pemilik rambut merah crimson alami itu mengembangkan senyum. "Benar. Mengikuti klub ini tidak akan membuatmu rugi, Sitri-san."

"Selanjutnya, Uchiha Sasuke-kun, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hn. Aku ikut. Lagipula impianku adalah menjadi detektif."

"Terakhir, aku harus mengatakan kau harus ikut, Uzumaki Naruto-kun. Tidak ada kata tidak!"

Naruto mengehela nafas. Pagi miliknya menjadi seburuk ini. Dia mengangguk singkat. "Mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada pilihan lain."

Senyum Rias semakin mengembang. Rencananya berjalan dengan sukses!

"Sudah diputuskan! Aku akan mengurus pengesahan klub baru. Gremory-san, ke sinilah setelah pulang sekolah! Dan yang lainnya, setelah pelajaran berakhir harap berkumpul di kelas di lantai 4 gedung ini!"

"Baik."

Urusan selesai, mereka buru-buru balik ke kelas masing-masing. Meninggalkan ruang kesiswaan yang penuh aura horror.

Waktu terus bergulir tak kenal lelah. Matahari mulai tergelincir dari singgasananya. Bel pulang telah lama berbunyi. Naruto, Sasuke, Rias, dan Sona sudah berada di dalam kelas yang tadi dimaksud Anko.

Kelas atau lebih tepatnya ruangan kosong ini berada di ujung lorong. Di sebelah kiri ada tangga dan di kanan hanya tembok. Dapat dipastikan bahwa ruangan ini tidak akan ada yang melewati. Suasana menjadi sepi dan sedikit angker.

Ruang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi markas klub misteri ini dulunya adalah Lab Fisika. Ada wastafel, tempat memasak –dulu digunakan untuk keperluan praktek, dan rak-rak besar yang seluruhnya kosong.

Naruto memandang semuanya, 'Sona Sitri, siswa dengan perolehan nilai terbaik. Di bawahnya ada laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka berdua adalah jajaran teratas. Rias Gremory, meskipun tidak masuk ke jajaran top 10 siswa baru terpintar, otaknya memiliki pemikiran di atas rata-rata. Aku bisa mengetahui itu setelah menyadari maksud tersembunyinya tadi.' Naruto memincingkan mata, menganalisis orang-orang yang akan mengisi jam pulang sekolahnya.

"Besar juga ruangan ini," kagum Rias.

"Hn. Tentu saja karena kelas ini bekas lab fisika. Kau beruntung karena memiliki kelas ini sebagai ruang klub." Balas Sasuke dingin. Semua yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke mengangguk.

Mereka menyadari beruntung karena ruang klub misteri besar. Umumnya ruang klub lebih kecil dari kelas biasa kecuali klub populer seperti bisbol.

"Jadi … kita sedang menunggu siapa?" tanya Naruto pada semuanya yang sudah berdiri lebih dari 5 menit. Ruang ini tidak ada meja atau kursi.

Semua mengalihkan perhatian pada sang ketua, Rias.

"Tentu saja, menunggu guru pembimbing kita –oh, sepertinya beliau sudah sampai." Kata Rias sambil melihat seseorang yang baru masuk ke ruangan.

"Jadi kalian para anggota dari klub baru. Menarik! Perkenalkan, namaku Azazel, guru pembimbing kalian. Mohon kerja samanya." Seorang pria dewasa yang memiliki poni pirang tersenyum. Senyuman yang menunjukkan rasa tertarik. Dari raut wajahnya Naruto bisa membaca Azazel sedang berpikir dia akan mengalami hal menyenangkan. Entah apa itu.

"Mohon kerja samanya, Azazel-sensei." Kata mereka berempat serempak. Yang paling semangat adalah Rias.

"Bagus. Aku suka semangat kalian. Kalau begitu tugas pertama klub ini adalah mengambil peralatan di gedung belakang. Ambil barang-barang yang menurut kalian berguna untuk klub." Perintah Azazel.

Semuanya mengangguk lalu pergi ke gedung belakang. Letaknya sedikit jauh dan melelahkan karena ruang klub misteri berada di lantai 4. Mereka berempat hanya mengambil 2 meja panjang dan 6 kursi. Rias merasa itu saja sudah cukup karena tidak ada yang perlu dibutuhkan lagi dari fasilitas sekolah. Rak untuk menyimpan sesuatu sudah ada. Sisanya tinggal dia siapkan sendiri. Rias akan memberikan kejutan untuk anggotanya besok.

"Ini yang terakhir." Kata Naruto sambil menyimpan kursi yang dibawanya.

"Terima kasih, Uzumaki-kun." kata Rias.

"Panggil aku Naruto saja. Aku tidak biasa dipanggil dengan nama marga." Pinta Naruto.

"Baiklah, Terima kasih Naruto. Dan juga kau harus memanggilku dengan nama depan."

"Tidak masalah, Rias."

Azazel tertawa renyah. "Haha, baru bertemu tadi pagi kalian sudah memanggil memakai nama depan. Sepertinya klub ini memang akan menyenangkan. Untuk hari ini, kalian hanya membersihkan ruangan ini saja. Sisanya terserah kalian. Aku akan pergi dulu. Oh ya … aku akan datang seminggu sekali untuk memeriksa keadaan kalian sekaligus menagih absen. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa minggu depan." Kata Azazel berjalan keluar sambil melambaikan tangan.

Para murid hanya membungkuk hormat sesuai adat negaranya.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Azazel-sensei. Ayo kita bersihkan ruangan ini. Anko-sensei berkata ruangan ini sudah tidak terpakai selama 2 tahun. Para petugas kebersihan pun jarang membersihkan ruangan ini."

"Baiklah."

Mereka semua menjalankan tugas masing-masing yang sudah dibagikan oleh Rias. Ada yang membersihkan rak, lantai, tembok, dan jendela. 15 menit kemudian ruangan yang tadi berdebu kini sudah bersih sempurna. Kerja sama yang apik untuk ukuran orang-orang baru berkenalan. Terlebih ada 2 orang dengan sifat pendiam. Rias mampu menggerakkan mereka agar lebih akrab dengan yang lain.

"Haah~ lelah juga membersihkan satu ruangan luas. Mulutku jadi kering." Keluh Naruto sambil mengusap lehernya. Tanda seseorang sedang kehausan.

"Ini, minumlah!" Rias menyodorkan minuman kaleng pada Naruto.

Naruto menerimanya, "Terima kasih."

Naruto membuka segel minuman kaleng di genggamannya, meneguk minuman ber-ion banyak. Satu tegukan, dua tegukan, tiga tegukan, rasa haus Naruto mulai mereda. Dia melihat Rias sedang membagikan minuman ke yang lain.

"Sejak kapan kau membeli minuman ini? kuperhatikan dari kita pertama masuk ke ruangan ini kau tidak pernah mendekati mesin minuman." Tanya Naruto.

"Kalau itu, aku membelinya sebelum bertemu Anko-sensei untuk meminta kunci ruangan ini. Aku hanya jaga-jaga jika saja kita akan melakukan kegiatan yang melelahkan." Jawab Rias.

Naruto memincingkan mata, 'Dia memiliki jalan pikiran tajam. Selalu berpikir jauh ke depan, menganalisis keadaan lalu melakukan tindakan tepat. Yang lebih penting lagi, Rias tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Rias bisa saja membeli minuman untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi ini tidak. Rias memiliki kharisma untuk menjadi pemimpin.' Batin Naruto.

"Kegiatan pertama klub misteri berakhir sampai sini. Besok kita akan bertemu lagi. Kalau begitu kalian boleh pulang." Kata Rias.

Setelah membersihkan tangan yang penuh debu, mereka semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

Esok harinya, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sona dibuat terkejut karena melihat penampilan ruang klub misteri. Baru kemarin mereka melihat ruangan kosong yang hanya berisi meja dan kursi, kini sudah digantikan oleh barang-barang canggih.

Rias tersenyum melihat wajah terkejut anggotanya. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, 4 buah laptop dengan merk ternama bertengger di meja, rak yang tadinya kosong kini telah terisi puluhan buku tentang misteri, dan yang lebih mengagetkannya lagi, sebuah kulkas hitam 2 pintu merk ternama berdiri tegak di samping rak. Yang paling menggiurkan adalah isinya. Semua komplit.

"Rias, apa maksudnya semua ini?" tanya Sona duduk di kursinya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat kita nyaman di ruangan ini. Sebagai ketua, aku berhak memberi fasilitas untuk anggotaku. Bagaimana, kalian puas?"

"Jika dibilang puas sih iya. Tapi tidak berlebihan seperti ini. Apalagi 4 laptop yang harganya mahal, ini sudah termasuk penghamburan." Jawab Naruto sambil memeriksa salah satu laptop.

"Haha, tenang saja. Ini tidak berlebihan bagiku. Malahan aku sempat berpikir ingin membawa kasur agar kita bisa tidur kalau kelelahan." Kata Rias yang diakhiri dengan tawa renyah.

"Kalau itu jangan!" kata Sasuke cepat.

"Satu lagi, kalian boleh memilih laptop yang ada di depan. Sebagai anggota, kalian berhak memakai laptop ini."

"Bukankah satu laptop saja sudah cukup untuk keperluan klub?" tanya Naruto.

"Jika niatku seperti itu memang iya. Tapi aku juga memikirkan keperluan kalian. Dengan memiliki laptop masing-masing keperluan di luar kepentingan klub seperti tugas sekolah akan mudah dikerjakan. Terutama yang tidak memiliki laptop atau komputer di rumahnya." Jelas Rias lalu mengambil 1 laptop di depannya. "Ini adalah laptopku. Isinya hanyalah file yang berhubungan dengan misteri, seperti film, anime, manga, dan cerita yang semuanya bergenre misteri."

'Dia sepertinya sangat menyukai segala hal berbau misteri.' Batin Naruto sedikit _sweetdrop_.

"Tidak usah berlama-lama lagi, ayo kita mulai kegiatan klubnya!"

"Yosh."

Semuanya duduk menghadap laptop masing-masing. Rias sedang mencari informasi tentang misteri yang banyak dibicarakan orang. Sasuke yang sedang mengerjakan laporan harian kemarin atas perintah ketua, Rias ingin segala kegiatan klub misteri ditulis. Sona sedang _browsing_ mengenai materi pelajaran besok. Dan Naruto sedang asyik bermain _game online_ yang baru di _download_ -nya tadi. Dia sempat terkaget akan kecepatan internet modem yang dipakai oleh Rias untuk klub ini.

 _Game_ yang dimainkan Naruto tidak jauh dari misteri. Bagaimanapun, Rias tetap memiliki kendali penuh akan 4 laptopnya. Semua laptop terhubung pada laptop Rias. Naruto tidak mau membuat Rias marah karena menggunakan laptop seenaknya.

30 menit berlalu, mereka berempat mendengar suara orang mengetuk pintu.

"Permisi, apa ada orang?"

"Silahkan masuk."

Naruto melihat gadis berambut hitam panjang masuk ke ruangan. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Ano … apa ini benar klub misteri?" tanya gadis itu.

"Benar. Ada yang bisa kami bantu? Dan bagaimana kamu bisa mengetahui klub misteri? Padahal baru kemarin dibuat." Tanya Rias sopan.

"Kalau soal itu banyak yang membicarakan klub baru dengan anggota yang hampir semuanya cerdas. Aku jadi tertarik setelah mendengar nama klub baru itu. Dan … aku juga memiliki permintaan,"

Naruto sedikit tersinggung saat gadis di depannya berkata 'hampir semuanya cerdas'. Oke, dia menyadari yang tidak cerdas adalah dirinya. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari siswa seperti dirinya, siswa yang masuk ke jajaran 10 peringkat paling bawah.

Rias menyilahkan 'klien' pertamanya duduk. Dia lalu menyuruh Sona menyiapkan teh untuk tamu mereka.

"Jadi apa permintaanmu?"

"Sebelum itu perkenalkan, namaku Raynare, dari kelas 2-A." Gadis itu memperkenalkan namanya. "Aku memiliki pacar bernama Issei-kun. Bulan lalu, tepatnya hari valentine aku menyimpan coklat di loker Issei-kun. Aku berharap dia suka dengan coklatku. Tidak lama kemudian, kami bertemu. Aku kaget karena Issei-kun yang tiba-tiba marah. Dia melempar coklat pemberianku sambil berkata kasar. Issei-kun pergi tanpa mendengar penjelasanku-

Perkataan Raynare terpotong oleh Sona yang memberikan segelas teh hangat.

"Silahkan."

"Terima kasih."

Setelah meminum beberapa tegukan, gadis berambut hitam itu kembali berbicara. "Setelah kulihat, coklat buatanku dengan coklat yang dilemparkan Issei-kun tidak sama. Aku ingin menjelaskannya tapi tidak bisa karena surat yang berada di dalamnya menunjukkan itu adalah pemberianku. Mau berapa kalipun menjelaskan Issei-kun tetap tidak setuju. Sampai sekarang, hubungan kami memburuk."

Semuanya menatap Raynare dengan wajah serius, termasuk Naruto.

"Raynare-senpai. Apa loker Issei-senpai memiliki kunci? Seharusnya tidak ada yang bisa membuka loker kecuali pemiliknya." Tanya Naruto.

Raynare mengangguk. "Issei-kun dan aku memiliki kuncinya. Tidak ada orang lain kecuali kami berdua yang memilikinya. Tentu saja itu semakin menguatkan tuduhan Issei-kun padaku."

Naruto mengusap dagu, pandangannya tertuju pada permukaan meja. Berpikir. 'Pertama, Raynare-senpai yang membuka loker Issei-senpai menggunakan kunci duplikat. Lalu, Issei-senpai yang membuka lokernya dan menemukan coklat. Jika kejadiannya seperti itu maka coklatnya tidak akan berbeda,' Batin Naruto, semakin memincingkan mata. 'Ada beberapa kejadian yang terlewat.'

"Raynare-senpai, bagaimana kondisi coklatnya hingga membuat Issei-senpai membencimu?" Kini giliran Sasuke yang bertanya. Dia terlihat antusias.

"Kondisinya berbeda jauh dengan yang kuberikan. Pokoknya isi dan bentuk coklat itu mengandung seluruh kejelekan yang dapat menjatuhkan nama baik Issei-kun." Raynare tidak mendeskripsikannya secara rinci. Bahkan dia juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskan rupa coklat itu.

"Apa ada orang yang kau curigai sebagai dalangnya?" tanya Sona.

"Sejauh ini tidak. Aku tidak mempunyai musuh dan hanya sedikit memiliki teman. Teman-temanku tidak akan mungkin melakukan itu karena semuanya sudah memiliki kekasih."

Rias mengangguk sambil terus menggerakkan jarinya, mengetik segala informasi yang diberikan Raynare.

"Jika tempat kejadiannya berada di loker, kita fokuskan pada kuncinya. Raynare-senpai, apa kau pernah mengalami kejadian yang berhubungan dengan kunci sebelum kau memberikan coklat pada kekasihmu?" Otak Naruto berjalan cepat. Dia dapat menganalisis keadaan dan memfokuskan masalah pada 1 hal. Hal yang menurutnya sangat penting untuk memecahkan misteri.

Raynare berpikir sebentar, dia lalu mengangguk. "Seminggu sebelumnya, aku pernah kehilangan kunci itu."

Tanpa disadari siapapun, Naruto tersenyum tipis. Beberapa jawaban sudah mengalir indah di otak encernya.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **AN:** Apakah _fic_ ini layak dikategorikan sebagai ANTI-MAINSTEAM di fandom Naruto cross DxD? Soalnya aku jarang membaca _fic_ beginian di fanfom ini. Kebanyakan bertema fantasy.

Ada yang bisa menjawab misteri di atas? Ini clue-nya; kunci dan orang ketiga. Jangan ragu-ragu untuk menulis jawaban misteri di kolom _review_. Apapun jawabannya akan saya baca.

Jika ada typo jangan malu-malu untuk memberi tahu saya.

Jangan lupa _review_ yang banyak ya!

[30.07.2017]


	2. Operasi Loker Misteri Dimulai!

**Chapter 2: Operasi "Loker Misteri" Dimulai!**

 **.**

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Hari ini ia lalui dengan satu misteri. Sebelumnya, Rias sudah setuju mengambil masalah Raynare untuk ditangani setelah mempertimbangkan dampak baik dan buruknya untuk klub misteri. Sebagai seorang Leader, Rias wajib memikirkan masa depan klubnya. Naruto menyadari itu dan dia sependapat dengan Rias.

Hal dasar yang perlu dilakukan dalam sebuah kelompok adalah pertimbangan. Seseorang yang pintar adalah orang yang selalu mempertimbangkan dampak baik dan buruk sebelum melakukan sesuatu. Bukan asal ambil keputusan.

Dari apa yang kita lakukan pasti berdampak baik dan buruk. Itulah yang Rias sadari. Jika seandainya Rias berhasil mengungkap misteri yang diberi judul 'Loker Misteri', dan menangkap pelakunya maka tentu saja itu akan berdampak baik bagi hubungan Raynare dan Issei. Dan dampak buruknya jatuh pada si pelaku. Kemungkinan dampak buruk itu akan berakibat pada klub misteri. Si pelaku yang berhasil tertangkap kemungkinan besar akan menyimpan rasa dendam pada klub misteri. Itulah yang Rias pertimbangkan.

Tapi setelah berdiskusi beberapa saat akhirnya Rias memutuskan untuk menangani masalah Raynare sampai tuntas.

"Hari ini benar-benar menguras otak." Keluh Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang remaja pirang itu selalu memikirkan apa saja kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Dia memang sudah menyimpan beberapa kemungkinan yang mendekati kenyataan hanya dari mendengar penjelasan Raynare. Sebenarnya ini kasus yang mudah. Dunia percintaan tidak jauh dari kata cemburu, selingkuh, dusta, dan munafik.

"Sebaiknya aku makan saja." Naruto memegang perutnya yang berbunyi. Dia hendak bangkit dari kasur sebelum suara _smartphone_ -nya terdengar. Itu suara pesan masuk.

Naruto mengambil hp-nya, dia melihat nama siapa yang mengirim pesan. Oh, ternyata dari Rias.

 _ **Rias:**_ _Naruto, maaf jika menganggumu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu sebentar denganmu nanti malam jam 8. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau menerima permintaanku._

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Boleh juga. Lagian dia tidak ada kerjaan lain. Diam di rumah hanya akan membuatnya bosan. Naruto membalas pesan dari Rias.

 _ **Naruto:**_ _Baiklah. Kebetulan aku tidak ada kegiatan lain. Jadi, di mana kita akan bertemu?_

 _ **Rias:**_ _Di taman dekat stasiun saja. Boleh 'kan? Apa tidak kejauhan?_

 _ **Naruto:**_ _Tidak jauh dari apartemenku. Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di sana._

 _ **Rias:**_ _Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa di sana, Naruto._

Naruto menyimpan hp-nya setelah selesai membaca pesan singkat Rias. Dia melirik jam dinding yang terletak di atas pintu, "Masih jam 5, apa yang harus kulakukan agar tidak merasa bosan?" gumam Naruto. Berpikir cara apa yang bisa mengusir rasa bosan. "Sebaiknya aku makan dulu."

* * *

Rias berdiri di depan gerbang taman. Menunggu seseorang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.40 malam, orang yang ditunggu Rias belum kunjung datang. Gadis bersurai merah panjang itu menatap ke sekeliling. Banyak pasangan kekasih yang berkunjung ke taman ini. Sejenak dia terpikir hubungan Raynare dengan Issei.

"Senyuman mereka tulus … tapi apa mereka sadar di balik senyuman itu ada yang tersakiti?" gumam Rias, masih terfokus pada pasangan kekasih yang terlihat lebih bahagia dari pasangan yang lain.

"Kau hanya bisa mengetahui hal itu jika menyelidikinya langsung."

Rias kaget karena suara yang menyahut gumamannya. Dia melihat ke depan dan menemukan Naruto yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku,"

"Hmm? bukannya tadi kau sedang mengajukan pertanyaan?" bingung Naruto.

"Hei, itu hanya gumamanku saja!"

"Otakku menangkap jika itu bukan gumaman. Seharusnya, kau bergumam jangan terlalu keras. Aku bisa mendengarmu dari jarak 3 meter. Jadinya kupikir itu adalah pertanyaan untukku."

Lagi. Rias kaget dengan ucapan teman pirang di depannya. Perasaan Rias hanya mengeluarkan suara pelan. Bagaimana Naruto bisa mendengar gumamannya? Sungguh, Rias harus mengakui bahwa Naruto memiliki indera pendengaran yang tajam.

Rias tertawa canggung sambil memberi kode untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah sepele ini. "Sepertinya aku terlalu cepat sampai. Pertama-tama, selamat malam Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum, "Kau tidak usah seformal itu. Bukannya kita sudah bertemu di sekolah. Maaf, bukan sombong. Tapi di tempatku berasal hal seperti itu sudah jarang dilakukan."

"Begitu … tapi setidaknya kau harus membalas salamku."

Naruto tertawa renyah, "Baiklah jika kau memaksa, selamat malam juga Rias."

Naruto memandang Rias dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, membuat yang ditatap jadi sedikit risih.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Rias sambil menutup tubuh menggunakan kedua tangan.

"Ti-tidak. Hanya saja, kau terlihat cocok menggunakan pakaian itu." Kata Naruto memalingkan mukanya. Malu. Mungkin pipinya mulai memerah karena hal ini.

Rias menatap ke bawah, ke pakaian yang dia pakai. Seketika dia juga malu sendiri, sekaligus senang. "Terima kasih."

"Ya. Lebih baik kita cepat masuk ke dalam!" kata Naruto. Langkahnya terburu-buru. Rias segera menyusul Naruto dan mensejajarkan dirinya.

Mereka berdua menikmati jalan-jalan malam di taman asri ini. Sesekali berbincang mengenai masalah pelajaran tadi siang. Naruto belum menyinggung masalah tentang kenapa Rias mengajaknya bertemu. Lebih baik menikmati keindahan taman saat malam hari sebelum masuk ke masalah utama. Naruto sadar bahwa Rias memiliki suatu pembicaraan penting.

"Benar kata Ibu, taman-taman di kota ini memang indah." Gumam Naruto memandang ke sekitar.

Rias yang tidak sengaja mendengar gumaman Naruto seketika teringat sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong, Apa Naruto bukan berasal dari Kuoh?"

"Ya. Aku lahir di kota Hamada dan tinggal di sana. Aku belum lama tinggal di sini."

Pantas saja kenapa perasaan Rias sedikit aneh oleh beberapa ucapan Naruto sebelumnya. Jadi Naruto adalah orang pindahan ya …,

"Apa kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Begitulah, Ibuku sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di Hamada dan jarang mengunjungiku. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya balik Naruto sambil melihat wajah Rias. Menganalisis apakah ada sebuah tujuan tertentu dari pertanyaannya. Hmm … sepertinya tidak ada.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit penasaran."

"Begitu …."

Hening tercipta, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi. Mereka duduk di kursi kosong tepat di bawah rimbunnya pohon sakura yang terhiasi lampu-lampu penuh warna. Naruto pergi sebentar untuk membeli minuman. 5 menit kemudian dua buah jus sudah berada di tangan Naruto.

"Ini, minumlah! Kau pasti merasa haus 'kan?" Naruto menyodorkan jus orange yang dibelinya.

Rias menerima pemberian Naruto. "Terima kasih. Kau benar, aku merasa haus."

Mereka berdua meneguk jus masing-masing. Satu tegukan, dua tegukan, tiga tegukan, sampai rasa haus hilang. Sekarang saat yang tepat untuk masuk ke masalah utama.

"Jadi … kenapa kau meminta kita bertemu? Apa ada sesuatu penting yang tidak bisa dibicarakan besok di sekolah saja?"

Rias mengangguk. "Benar. Tapi sebenarnya kau sudah bisa menebak jawabannya 'kan?"

Naruto menghela nafas, "Hah … jadi ini tentang kasus Raynare-senpai?"

"Benar! Menurutmu-"

"Kenapa tidak sekalian mengajak Sasuke dan Sona jika ini menyangkut masalah klub?" tanya Naruto, memotong perkataan Rias.

Oke, bukannya Naruto kesal atau marah. Jujur dia senang karena ada yang mengajaknya bermain. Tapi remaja pirang itu hanya ingin tahu kenapa Rias tidak mengajak Sasuke atau Sona. Itukan akan jadi lebih menyenangkan? Bermain bersama banyak teman adalah hal paling menyenangkan saat masa sekolah SMA. Tentu saja, teman yang 'positif'.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mengajak mereka, tapi mereka tidak bisa. Sasuke karena ada urusan keluarga dan Sona yang katanya sibuk belajar." Jawab Rias.

"Begitu, sayang sekali. Mungkin jika ada mereka maka malam ini akan lebih menyenangkan." Kata Naruto.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu." Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Rias melanjutkan perkataannya yang tadi terpotong oleh remaja pirang di sampingnya. "Menurutmu, bagaimana dengan kasus pertama kita ini? Dan apa kau tahu siapa pelakunya?"

Naruto menutup matanya. Berpikir. Dia membuka kedua mata sambil melihat bunga sakura di atas. "Menurutku, kasus kita kali ini sederhana. Sering terjadi di kalangan remaja lainnya. Yah … tidak jauh dari jawaban 'cemburu' atau 'dendam'. Mungkin salah satu dari 2 kata itu adalah jawaban yang benar, atau bahkan kedua kata itu adalah jawabannya. Dan menurutku, kemungkinan besar pelakunya adalah orang yang telah mengambil kunci Raynare-senpai."

* * *

 **Flashback On**

Di sebuah ruang bekas lab fisika yang menjadi markas klub misteri, terdapat 5 orang di dalamnya. Keempatnya adalah anggota resmi klub misteri dan sisanya adalah senpai cantik yang sedang meminta bantuan. Suasana ruang klub ini cukup sejuk meskipun ke-5 orang itu sedang dilanda pemikiran kritis. Berpikir keras untuk mengetahui kemungkinan apa saja yang bisa terjadi.

Naruto bertanya pada Raynare tentang kunci. Sesuatu yang berhungungan dengan kunci.

Raynare berpikir sebentar, dia lalu mengangguk. "Seminggu sebelumnya, aku pernah kehilangan kunci itu."

Tanpa disadari siapapun, Naruto tersenyum tipis. Beberapa jawaban sudah mengalir indah di otak encernya.

"Tolong jelaskan lebih rinci, Raynare-senpai!" pinta Rias.

"Seminggu sebelum aku memberikan coklat kepada Issei-kun, aku pernah kehilangan kunci di sekolah. Aku juga tidak tahu di mana tepatnya aku kehilangan kunci, yang pasti saat masih di rumah sampai membuka loker Issei-kun kunci itu masih ada."

"Kapan pertama kali Raynare-senpai menyadari kunci itu hilang?" tanya Sona.

"Saat aku pulang sekolah, hendak membuka loker Issei-kun untuk menyimpan barang yang tadi dimintanya. Aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa kunci itu bisa hilang. Padahal aku menyimpannya dengan aman dan selalu kubawa ke manapun aku pergi." Jelas Raynare. Meneguk teh yang masih mengeluarkan asap untuk membasahi mulut yang mulai kering, sekaligus mengusir rasa dingin yang tiba-tiba hinggap di kulitnya.

"Hmm … jika tidak tahu tempat pastinya kunci itu hilang kasus ini akan semakin susah. Baiklah, aku ingin Raynare-senpai menjelaskan kegiatan apa saja yang dilakukan dari pertama masuk sekolah sampai kau menyadari kunci loker itu hilang!" kata Sasuke yang membuat Raynare sedikit takut.

Nada bicara khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin dan menusuk itulah yang membuat Raynare sedikit takut. Terlebih pemilihan katanya yang seakan memberikan perintah mutlak.

Raynare mengangguk patah-patah. "Seperti biasa, aku langsung menuju ke kelas setelah memeriksa loker Issei-kun. Tidak ada yang terjadi dalam perjalanan. Di kelas pun sama, belajar dan berbincang dengan teman-temanku seperti biasa. Saat jam istirahat, salah seorang teman kelasku yang tidak terlalu akrab denganku menawariku pergi ke kantin bersama. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya tapi mungkin dia hanya ingin akrab denganku. Jadinya tanpa menunggu waktu aku langsung setuju. Kami berdua makan bersama di kantin. Dia banyak bicara-"

"Sebutkan namanya saja! Jangan menggunakan kata dia!" protes dan perintah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah … etto … Mittelt-chan banyak bicara, dia tipe gadis yang periang. Jadinya kami cepat akrab. Mittelt-chan selalu mengagetkanku dengan cara memelukku dari belakang saat dia merasa senang. Dia selalu memelukku saat kita jalan berdua, jadinya aku merasa kaget beberapa kali. Mungkin karena tubuhnya kecil jadi aku tidak sadar Mittelt-chan sudah berada di belakangku. Mungkin itulah kebiasaannya untuk akrab dengan orang lain, aku juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Setelah bel istirahat berakhir, pelajaran kembali berjalan seperti biasanya dan normal. Aku tidak merasakan ada hal yang aneh sampai akhirnya aku menyadari kunci lokerku hilang." Raynare menutup penjelasannya dengan meminum tehnya lagi. Kini untuk menghilangkan perasaan gugup. Jantungnya memompa lebih cepat sejak menjelaskan tadi karena risih oleh keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki itu memang berwajah tampan tapi sifatnya yang membuat Raynare tidak suka.

"Saat itu, di mana Raynare-senpai meletakkan kunci lokernya?" tanya Sona.

"Di saku blazerku. Aku selalu menyimpannya di sana saat bepergian. Entah itu ke kantin atau ke toilet."

"Benar kau tidak merasakan hal yang aneh?" Naruto bertanya untuk meyakinkan Raynare sekali lagi.

"Benar." Angguk Raynare.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sona, dan Rias saling tatap. Mengangguk berbarengan.

"Ekhem …," Rias berdehem sebentar untuk mengetes suaranya. "Raynare-senpai, kami telah mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kunci lokermu bukan hilang, tapi diambil oleh seseorang. Dan kami telah menduga pelakunya adalah gadis yang bernama Mittelt-senpai." Jelas Rias.

Raynare terkejut dengan kesimpulan gadis merah di depannya. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Dari apa yang telah dijelaskan oleh Senpai, seseorang yang bahkan memiliki kemampuan sosial tinggi tidak mungkin langsung main peluk-pelukan pada orang yang baru akrab dengannya. Kecuali, orang itu memiliki tujuan terselubung. Menurutku perbuatan Mittelt-senpai kurang logis kecuali jika kalian memang sudah berteman akrab. Kami menduga bahwa tujuan Mittelt-senpai sering memelukmu dari belakang adalah untuk mengambil kunci loker."

"Tu-tunggu!" Raynare berdiri, tidak terima dengan kesimpulan Rias. "Jika memang seperti itu, bagaimana Mittelt-chan bisa tahu jika aku selalu menyimpan kunci loker di saku? Sebelumnya aku jarang berinteraksi dengan dia. Dan pastinya dia tidak akan tahu apa saja kebiasaanku. Bahkan beberapa teman dekatku pun tidak ada yang tahu soal kunci loker itu. Terlebih, jika memang Mittelt-chan yang mengambil kunci itu dari sakuku maka seharusnya aku segera menyadarinya."

"Raynare-senpai tidak akan sadar jika dalam kondisi seperti itu." Sanggah Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu, Kouhai-kun?"

"Jelas. Mittelt-senpai menggunakan cara pengalihan. Dia berusaha untuk mengagetkanmu, otomatis kau menoleh ke belakang dan seluruh saraf otakmu terpusat padanya. Di situlah Mittelt-senpai melancarkan aksinya untuk mencuri kunci. Kejadian itu sama halnya dengan kita yang sedang melamunkan sesuatu sampai tidak sadar dengan keadaan sekitar. Atau, saat kita sedang fokus membaca tulisan di papan tulis di depan kelas dan saat kita menoleh ke belakang seluruh siswa sudah tidak ada." Jelas Naruto membuat Raynare bungkam. Diam seribu bahasa.

Perkataan Naruto memang logis. Kejadian-kejadian seperti itu memang ada dan terbukti nyata.

Raynare kembali duduk dan menundukkan kepala. Kali ini dia sadar ada yang tidak beres. Benar perkataan mereka, Mittelt berhak dicurigai. "Jika memang seperti itu, bagaimana caranya Mittelt-chan bisa mengetahui aku menyimpan kunci loker di saku?"

"Itulah yang akan kami pikirkan. Masih terlalu banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Kami belum bisa memberikan kesimpulan yang kuat. Untuk saat ini, kami hanya bisa menduga bahwa Mittelt-senpai adalah pelakunya."

"Jadi Rias, kau sudah memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini?" Tanya Naruto.

Rias tersenyum, "Belum. Aku perlu saran dari kalian. Raynare-senpai, bolehkah kami berbincang sebentar?"

"Tentu saja boleh."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Mereka berempat memojokkan diri. Berbincang-bincang dan mempertimbangkan dampak ke depannya. Beberapa menit kemudian Rias sudah memiliki keputusan.

"Raynare-senpai. Kami sudah memutuskan akan membantu menyelesaikan kasus ini sampai tuntas!"

* * *

 **Flashback Off**

"Maksudmu, kau yakin Mittelt-senpai adalah pelakunya?" tanya Rias.

"Entahlah. Masih banyak yang harus dipikirkan. Aku tidak yakin, hanya dugaan terbesarku saja. Bisa salah bisa juga benar."

"Begitu … kau memiliki insting cukup bagus, Naruto."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung. "Tidak biasanya kau memujiku. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Dari tadi sore aku terus memperhatikanmu. Dan sepertinya kau memang memiliki keahlian dan kepekaan tinggi. Mampu memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi hanya bermodalkan informasi sedikit. Yah … meskipun aku tidak tahu kemungkinan apa itu."

Naruto memincingkan mata, "Dari mana kau tahu aku memiliki beberapa kemungkinan? Seingatku aku tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu dengan yang lain, terutama denganmu, Rias."

Rias tertawa. "Hahaha, ekspresimu yang terlalu serius itu dapat dibaca mudah olehku."

"Begitu. Kau mampu menduga seperti itu hanya dengan melihat raut wajahku. Hebat sekali. Mungkinkah itu hasil dari selalu melihat hal-hal berbau misteri?"

"Benar."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi. Angin malam menusuk kulit, menimbulkan rasa dingin. Terutama Rias karena dia memakai gaun one-piece sepaha lengan pendek berwarna merah. Naruto yang menyadari Rias kedinginan menghela nafas. Dia membuka jaketnya.

"Ini, pakailah!"

"Eh? Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak terlalu merasa kedinginan."

"Bohong! Sudahlah tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu. Tenang saja, jaket ini baru kupakai. Masih harum dan tidak bau keringat. Cepat pakailah!" Naruto terus mendesak Rias agar menerima jaketnya. Perempuan memang selalu begini, di luar menolak tetapi di dalam berharap. Dan Naruto juga tahu 'kode' Rias.

"Baiklah aku terima," Rias mengambil jaket hitam itu lalu dipakai. Kehangatan langsung menjalar. "Terima kasih."

"Hn."

"Sepertinya hari mulai larut malam. Tidak baik gadis sepertimu keluyuran malam hari. Ayo kita pulang, urusan kita sudah selesai 'kan." Naruto bangkit berdiri.

Rias mengangguk. "Ayo!"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju keluar gerbang. Tempat mereka bertemu adalah tempat mereka berpisah. Rias berjanji akan mengembalikan jaket Naruto besok. Naruto hanya mengangguk saja, dia juga tidak mempermasalahkan kapan waktu dikembalikannya. Mau besok, minggu depan, bulan depan, sampai tahun depan Naruto oke oke saja. Naruto masih punya banyak jaket untuk dipakai. Yang pasti jaketnya tidak dijual atau dijadikan keset.

Rias memilih berjalan menuju rumah. Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Mungkin memakai bus atau taksi hanya perlu waktu 5 menit. Rias merendahkan kepala, menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik kerah tinggi jaket Naruto yang mengakibatkan mulut dan setengah hidungnya tidak terlihat.

"Harum."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, setelah bel pulang menggema di seluruh sudut sekolah, Naruto, Rias, Sasuke, dan Sona telah berkumpul di ruang klub. Ada pekerjaan penting hari ini.

Rias berdiri di depan laptop kerjanya. Sambil memandang satu-satu anggotanya dia berkata, "Baiklah, mulai saat ini kita akan menjalankan tugas memecahkan kasus Raynare-senpai. Operasi 'Loker Misteri' dimulai!"

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Balasan _review non login_ :

 **Guest:** _ **Fic**_ **baru lagi Thor?** Ya. _**Fic**_ **yang lain belum kelar tapi nulis** _ **fic**_ **baru lagi …. Pengen nguji keberuntungan ya, dengan banyak nulis** _ **fic**_ **baru siapa tahu ada salah satu** _ **fic**_ **yang nyangkut banyak** _ **review**_ **-nya, anda ngiri lihat** _ **review**_ **The Worst One dari Phantom mungkin jadi pengen juga dapet** _ **review**_ **kaya gitu.** Pertama, saya nulis apa yang saya suka. Kedua, Iri? _Damn!_ Bahkan secuil pun pikiran ke _fanfic_ sebelah gak ada saat menulis cerita ini. Saya gak iri karena setiap orang atau author sudah punya rezekinya masing-masing. Saya bukan Ibu-Ibu yang suka panas lihat tetangga punya barang baru. Dan saya mau tanya, atas dasar apa kamu kepikiran nulis _review_ kayak gitu? Apa kamu selalu _review_ author-author yang suka buat fic baru dengan ngebandingin/nyangkutin sama author _pro_? Semisal phantom no Emperor, the ereaser, Si Hitam, kristoper21, Galerians, Moorena, atau rifuki yang bahkan fanfic 8 chapter _review_ sudah tembus 1800? Jujur, saya gereget baca _review_ kayak gini. Inginnya ngebales secepetnya tapi yah … hanya akun _non login_.

 **Guest:** _ **Fic**_ **lainnya gimana?** Tenang, masih lanjut.

 **cumaGuest: -tidak tersirat- kata yang loe pake salah man!** Thanks sudah dikasih tahu. Sudah saya perbaiki.

 **BiarRipiuwBanyak: Awalnya gak terlalu logis guna banget deh, saling nyimpen kunci, tradisi macam apa dan dari mana itu?** _Well,_ di dunia nyata lebih parah bro. Saling tuker akun medsos dengan alasan 'biar saling percaya/gak ada yang selingkuh'. Padahal itu bersifat pribadi dan rawan. Lebih parah dari sebuah loker kecil yang ukurannya kurang dari 1 meter. Kalau gak percaya saya punya temen kayak gitu. **Issei otaknya sempak ya?** Bukannya sifatnya kayak gitu?

Yang _login_ sudah saya balas lewat _PM_. Jangan lupa untuk memberi _review_!

Terima kasih.

[07. 08. 2017]


End file.
